The primary objective of this contract is to develop a comprehensive database publication (databook) utilizing available published and unpublished data on the prevalence of hypertension and its treatment and control in selected minority populations in the U.S. -- Hispanic, Asian and American Indian. This objective shall be accomplished in a two-phase approach as follows: Phase l. A workshop on the epidemiology of hypertension in minorities is planned which will include as participants the inVestigators who have relevant datasets and are willing to participate in the effort. The investigators will be requested to use common definitions of hypertension in their workshop presentations when feasible. In addition, in preparation for a databook publication, each study will be asked to provide summary data, using common definitions and a common format, on the prevalence of hypertension in the study population. Data presentations and interpretations at the workshop will enable the investigators and consultants to identify further research needs, further feasible data analyses utilizing available data, and special target groups for demonstration research efforts to enhance the potential success of intervention efforts. Phase 2. A database publication (databook) is to be designed to include a summary of the workshop proceedings with the appropriate data and interpretations along with summary,data from the studies presented in a standard, unified format. The databook will present the prevalence of hypertension and its treatment and control by age, sex, and minority status, along with other information the planning committee considers relevant. The various minority subgroups (e.g. Mexican Americans, Puerto Ricans, Cubans) will be presented separately.